The surfaces of red blood cells contain large numbers of antigenic determinants that are classified into blood groups. One well-known group of red blood cell surface antigens is the ABO group. These antigens are used extensively in blood typing. Most blood typing tests are based on hemagglutination and involve mixing a blood sample with a panel of typing reagents that react with various surface antigens and cause the cells to agglutinate. The presence or absence of agglutination is an indication of blood type.
ABO typing reagents have traditionally been derived from whole human blood. Non-human blood type reagents, including murine monoclonal antibodies, have been reported. Voak, D., et al, Vox Sang (1980) 39:134-140 describes a murine monoclonal anti-A antibody. British patent application 209,7425 (published 3 Nov. 1983) describes a murine monoclonal anti-B antibody.